Not Better Than Sex On a Beach
by music-is-luv
Summary: ConnerxWally brosip, KaldurxWally slash. Conner isn't really sure what Kaldur is doing, but it looks like he's hurting his friend, and he can't allow that.


This is ConnerxWally FRANSHIP ONLY, although I'm always down for that KidClone stuff. Conner referring to Wally as '_his_' is more like he doesn't want to share what he feels belong to him: such as Wally's attention. CONNER-CENTRIC. Why are all my stories always one person centric? And what's the actual word for that? I know there is one... I tried to make the second part (that was a complete accident, btw) more third persony, but it was...awkward for me. Haha, Conner says 'genitals' 'cause he was raised in a tube, haha.

I really shouldn't even be writing this since I'm not even close to being done with the _Do You Like That, Baby?_ epilogue. Heh heh. Don't hit me! *cowers* plot bunnies, man. What can you do. For those of you who have read it, this does not contain superslut!Wally, just regular teen!Wally who happens to be in a romantic relationship that has progressed into a physical relationship.

Also, I don't speak Atlantean (duhhh) so I just used Swahili 'cause I think it's really sexy. ;D

Anyway, yeah, I wrote this at, like one in the morning. BEWARE: It's unbetaed, unrevised, and unimportant. Still, review please. Seriously, reviews are all that keep us writers alive. In this story, mating isn't some lifelong thing like in most fanfictions. It's simply mating, sex, fucking, hanky panky, doing the vertical tango, the nasty, cleaning the gutters, getting some, ridin' dirty, getting' bodied, bustin' it open, etc etc.

Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Conner was a bit protective of Wally. Wally was the first face he'd seen, drawing his attention like a moth to light with his bright green eyes and fiery red hair. Wally had promised him the moon and kept that promise. Wally was the only person who treated him like he was <em>normal-<em> not like a clone, not like a _child_ ignorant in the ways of the world, but simply as another teenager. He never judged him or made him feel badly about his naivety about culture and social norms, merely told him that this meant this and that came from that. Wally never minded his angry mood swings, and always knew when he needed space. Wally was always there to comfort him when Superman was _'being a self-concerned, dead beat little douche bag', _as the meta had called it. He never even needed to be told when Conner needed his comfort.

"You look mad," the redhead had said one day as he plopped down on the couch beside Conner. "Tell me what happened and I'll tell you that you were right and they're just being stupid." Wally was his best friend (he was also the one who explained that term to him).

Wally had given him a name.

All of that being said, it was no wonder that Conner reacted the way he did when he stumbled upon this particular scene. He didn't know what made him want to go for a walk on the beach this day. It was late in the evening. The sun was beginning to set, looking beautiful and warm, and he wanted to feel it's heat. He supposed all Kryptonians were drawn to the sun. Not that he would know, since Superman was still _'acting like a pile of steaming Behemoth shit'._ Whatever the reason, Conner was taking a walk on the beach. That's when he heard the scream.

"Aaaahhh!" It was Wally's voice, and it sounded like he was in pain. Jaw clenched and ready for a fight, Conner sped to where he heard his friend's voice come from. The scene he found was not what he expected and he was having trouble discerning what exactly was going on and what he was to do about.

Wally was in the water, too far to be seen clearly by a human, but Conner could see him perfectly. He was stretched out halfway on top of a round boulder, his bare torso visible and everything below his waist concealed by the ocean, which wasn't so appalling. What confused him was this: Kaldur was there. The Atlantean was behind Wally, strongly pressing him into the boulder, his hips pivoting oddly, close to Wally and then back and close again and back in a way that seemed awkward and maybe a bit painful, considering that's where his genitals were. He was whispering things into Wally's ear that Conner didn't understand and Wally's face was flushed, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"_Wewe ni msikivu sana upendo wangu__,_" Kaldur rumbled in his native tongue and moved his hips again. Wally cried out. "You are quite the wanton little vixen," he translated as he did the movement once more, and Wally's head flew back and his eyes popped open.

"K-Kal!" Another strange hip movement. A thrust, Conner's mind supplied. "Aaah!" Wally sounded pained and Conner couldn't allow that, but he didn't know what to do. One on hand, he'd known Kaldur as long as he'd known Wally and it was incredibly out of character for the teen to harm anyone without justifiable cause; the clone didn't want to attack him if he was misunderstanding the situation. "AaaAAH! Oh! Oh, _KALDUR!_" On the other hand, Wally was_ screaming;_ he really sounded hurt and Conner just _couldn't_ allow it. Thinking about what to do, he ran into a problem.

He couldn't swim.

He wasn't very good at expressing emotions the way normal people did, but he thought that, at times like these, one was expected to curse under their breath.

"_Rokudenashi,_" Conner swore and kicked the the sand, creating a massive sand cloud that was still not enough to distract Kaldur from whatever he was doing to his best friend. Conner glared at him, wishing with all his will that he had heat vision. He tore his eyes away when Wally made a another pained sound.

"Hai, hai! Aaahhhhhh!" He needed to do something NOW. Looking around the sandy ground, he found a durable looking seashell. Turning back to his teammates, he aimed very carefully and threw it, watching Kaldur's head jerk as it whizzed past his ear. The blond's movement stopped and he looked up. When his their eyes met, those icy blue eyes narrowed with a look that Conner had never seen on his leader's face before. Without breaking eye contact, Kaldur's thrusting picked back up. Wally screamed again. Conner growled. What was he doing? Couldn't he see that he was hurting Wally? He glared at Kaldur, who simply stared back and continued hurting Wally. That's that, then. He would ask him once to stop, or the next seashell was going to be in his face. Sucking in a large breath, Conner bellowed:

"STOP IT, KALDUR!" Wally's eyes popped opened. "YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

"Wha- Ungh!" He was cut off by a sharp thrust from Kaldur. "Aaaahaaah, K-Kaldur, stop- youhhaaahh, we- _Oh God!_- Conner is- oh _fuck!_" Kaldur at last looked away from Conner to murmur into Wally's ear.

"You will have to convince him to leave," Kaldur informed him, wet hands sliding up his body to tweak soft pink erect nipples. Wally keened and his hips rolled backward into whatever it was the blond was doing to him.

"Kaldur, you—_fuck!_- you can't, shitshit_fuck!" _But Kaldur showed no signs of stopping.

"This must be exceeding awkward for you," he rumbled through another thrust and bit Wally's neck. "You would do well to persuade Conner to grant us some privacy."

"Fuck you," Wally groaned. Kaldur's hips jerked again, brown skin molded to the redhead's back.

"_Kejeli kwamba ni lazima kusema kwamba," _Kaldur murmured against his neck, licking at a bruise there and Wally moaned, _"__hata kama wewe kushikilia yangu ndani ya mwili wako."_

"OhGODKaldur_please,_" the speedster pleaded, and Conner growled. Kaldur would pay for hurting his Wally.

"I am not going to stop, Wally," the blond said resolutely and bit down hard.

"Haaaah! OhmyGod, Conner, you-_ unnnhh_, oh _fuck!_ Conner, can you h-hear meeee!" Wally cried out in a voice that made Conner's lower abdomen burn strangely. The raven haired boy nodded, then realized that Wally couldn't see that far, and even if he could he wouldn't, seeing as he was resting his forehead on his hands, face down on the rock.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Conner yelled because they didn't have his super hearing.

"Kaldur, I-I- _Iiieee _fucking hate _youuuaahh!" _Wally keened and Kaldur just smiled and his thrusts got harder. "Conner, he-Oh! Oh! OH GOD, CONNER!" Wally screamed. Kaldur's playful hands pinched his nipple particularly hard and Wally screeched.

"Do not say his name," Kaldur growled lowly.

"Okay," Wally breathed, "Okay, just- _fuck! _Conner, he- he's not hurting me! I promise!" Kaldur hips were moving even harder and faster now. Wally's breaths were coming out in short, quick inhales. "J-just go awaaaaAAAaayy!" Conner stayed put. Wally growled a little when he noticed, but suddenly wailed when Kaldur's hands slipped down below the water. "OhmyGod, Kaldur, Kaldur, oh, oh, oh, pleaseohpleaseI-I cant, aaahhh! OhshitI'mcummingI'mcumming, AAAAAAHHHH!" Wally screamed louder than Conner had ever heard his voice go, even on missions, and his back arched so much it looked like it should be painful, but as quickly as the moment arrived it was over. The redhead's body collapsed against the stone, the entirety of his visible body flushed, and Conner could hear him gulping for breath as Kaldur continued to moved behind him. "C-Conner," Wally mewled, "please go away, pleasepleaseplease, I'll tell you later just-" Kaldur suddenly stiffened with a groan and Wally keened. Kaldur draped himself over Wally's back, and his wet hands ran up the length of his body to tangle in Wally's orange hair.

"Conner," Kaldur spoke, sounding breathless, but more like his usual self. "I can assure that Wally is not in any discomfort."

"Are you fucking serious?" Wally looked Kaldur over his shoulder, panting. "YOU JUST FUCKED ME IN FRONT OF ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!" Green eyes widened and Wally smacked a hand over his mouth. "Oh my God," he mumbled into it. "I'm just going to drown myself now, if that's okay with everyone," he tried to push off the boulder, but Kaldur's solid body trapped him. "Kaldur, _dear_, could you please," his voice turned to a whisper, even though they all knew Conner would still hear, "_get out_, so that I may kill myself." Kaldur hands continued to run through orange hair as he smiled at Wally, amused.

"Gladly, _darling_, but I believe it would be prudent to put Conner's mind at ease while you indeed possess the capacity to do so."

"Smart ass," Wally mumbled, refusing to look at the scowling Conner, who was now feeling more than left out. "Uh, heh, Conner, my man," Wally attempted to laugh, voice cracking. "We've all been sufficiently mortified this evening, so if you could just run along now, I can go back to attempting suicide."

"HE WAS HURTING YOU!" Conner accused.

"Kill me, Kal," Wally begged, looking everywhere but at the clone. "Just- just kill me." Kaldur buried his face in Wally's neck and breathed.

"I'm afraid that you will not be getting off that easily," he caressed Wally's skin with his words, and the speedster shivered.

"Conner," Wally looked up and finally met his eyes, looking determined, even as the entirety of his visible body began glowing fiercely red once more. "Kaldur is not hurting me. I promise I'll explain later, okay? Just, PLEASE go back to the mountain. PLEASE!" Conner wanted to say no, wanted to swim out there and punch Kaldur in his nose (not enough to really hurt him; just enough to show him not to mess with Wally), but he couldn't, not when Wally was giving him that wide-eyed look. Wally had done so much for him. Who was Conner to deny him this simple request? Conner nodded, jaw tight and turned around, marching with angry footsteps back toward the mountain where he would wait for Wally to explain why he shouldn't rip Kaldur apart.

Conner was bit protective of Wally. Wally gave him the moon. Wally gave him comfort. Wally gave him a name.

If Conner ever found out that Kaldur had been hurting him, Conner would give Kaldur a black eye.

* * *

><p>Once Conner was out of sight (and hopefully out of hearing distance) Wally began wriggling until Kaldur budged enough for him to whirl around and punch him in the chest, making the Atlantean grunt, even though he knew his punches would probably never be enough to actually injure him.<p>

"What the-" Punch. "Hell-" Punch. "Kaldur!" Punch. Wally pushed the older boy off him, immediately sinking below the water (Kaldur had been holding them both up). He pulled his trunks up from where the blue eyed teen had forced them around his ankles and began angrily speeding toward the shore, Kaldur hot on his tail. He was fast bastard in the water.

"I apologize, Wally," Kaldur began as they emerged from the water. Wally cut him off with a crazed hand gesture.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGY!" He screeched, taking a second to vibrate his soaked body dry. "YOU PROBABLY JUST TRAUMATIZED THE _INNOCENT _CONNER AND EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS!" He shouted. He began walking around in circles and ranting loudly, hands flying this way and that, tangling in his hair, covering his face as he groaned. "I WAS MAKING ALL THESE _NASTY_ SOUNDS AND-AND-AND HE SAW MY FUCKING FUGLY ASS _'O'_ FACE! AND AND HE KNOWS THAT I'M THE _BITCH_ AND SHIT,_ WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO TELL HIM?_" He whirled around toward Kaldur with the fiercest glare his boyfriend had ever seen on him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He finally demanded. Kaldur had the grace to look ashamed.

"I- Well, it is... difficult to explain," he sighed. Wally glared at him and crossed him arms.

"Try," he deadpanned. Kaldur looked away.

"When Conner interrupted us, I," Kaldur's clenched his jaw as he tried to find a way to properly explain without offending his beloved. "We Atlanteans," he tried, but no, that was not fair. He could not blame his culture for his inexcusable actions. "_I _instinctively felt that he was challenging me."

"Really," Wally raised a brow looking unimpressed. "A challenge for what, pray tell." Kaldur look flustered, an exceedingly rare occurrence for him, and he ran a hand over his blond hair. The suspense was kind of killing Wally. Something that made Kaldur so perturbed had to be juicy, but he had to wait if he wanted it explained right. Which sucked, because HELLO, Kid _Flash_. Kaldur spoke again.

"A challenge over my..." the older teen deflated with shame as he had to inform his lover of his lack of control. "A challenge over my right to mate with you," he explained unhappily. Wally's eyes widened. What the heck? Over his right... what the WHAT? "In my culture," Kaldur continued, "for one to not only observe, but to actually disrupt one's mating is to challenge him for his mate." Kaldur looked toward the mountain, feeling awful for what he had done to his alien friend. It was not his fault; he simply did not know. "I realize that Conner is not aware of this, and is not likely to do such a thing even had he been, but at the time, I simply could not stop myself." He really couldn't, and he wished he'd had more self-control, but he'd been completely without his senses at that moment, aroused, offended, and possessive of the beautiful creature yielding to him in the most fantastic of ways. Wally's took in this information for a moment, shaking his head from left to right as if weighing it. He could see it. From what Wally had heard, Atlanteans were very open with their emotions and felt those emotions very strongly. It was most likely perfectly normal for Kaldur to do this at home, and he knew Kaldur tried his hardest not to do anything that would offend his land-dwelling friends. From what he'd been told, that was a very difficult thing to do for a native Atlantean, since their culture was so... blasé about everything.

"Kaldur," Wally sighed and walked up to his boyfriend. He put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the cool Atlantean skin. "It's okay," he smiled that impish smile that Kaldur so adored and the blond fought not to pull him closer and crush their mouths together. He doubted Wally would appreciate any more intimacy right now. "I guess I understand. I mean, there are_ tons_ of cultural differences between here and Atlantis, I've heard. I guess I never really thought about how hard it must be for you to be forced to conform to our society rules, ya know? Especially since they're so radically different. So it's okay." Wally moved closer and leaned up to kiss Kaldur chastely, allowing his boyfriend to wrap strong arms around his waist. The kiss remained chaste, however, and was over fairly quickly. "Now," Wally sighed and stepped back. "Now I have to go do some damage control." He turned toward the mountain and grimaced.

"I have a feeling," Kaldur looking toward the mountain like he was attempting to see through it, "this is going to hurt me more than it is going to hurt you." Wally snorted and grinned up at him.

"You know what? You're so right! I can totally get Con to kick your ass for me!" Wally laughed and sped toward the mountain, leaving a cloud of sand. Kaldur stared after him for a moment.

"Well," he decided as he backed into the ocean, "I suppose it is fortunate for me that Conner cannot swim."

It was probably going to save his life today.

* * *

><p><em>Swahili. <em>"_Wewe ni msikivu sana upendo wangu__._" _You are very responsive, my love._ So, yeah, Kaldur wasn't translating, just paraphrasing.

_Japanese. "Rokudenashi!" Son of a bitch! _By the way, these are Googled, so if they're wrong, whathefuckever.

_Swahili. "Kejeli kwamba ni lazima kusema kwamba, hata kama wewe kushikilia yangu ndani ya mwili wako." Ironic that you should say that, even as you hold me within your body. _Even while having sex, Kaldur has to be articulate and awesome.

So yeah, just a silly little oneshot I wrote when I should have been sleeping. Do you like it (Baby)? Teehee, allusions, they're awesome. That second part I hadn't even planned on, it just showed up. Damn those plot bunnies.

**WARNING: SHAMELESS STORY ADVERTISING! **For those of you who haven't read my other YJ story _Do You Like That, Baby?,_ umm... Read it. Like, yesterday. It features conflicted!guilty!feelingcreepy!SupermanXsuperslut!seductive!jailbait!Wally. Who can't get into that? :D

SO YEAH THAT'S IT FOLKS! _**REVIIIIEWWWWW!**_


End file.
